1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, to a hose that can be disconnected from an intake section and a rotating brush at the intake section that can be automatically disengaged when the hose is disconnected.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,106 discloses a vacuum cleaner with a hand-held hose that can be disconnected from a nozzle linkage to a brush set. U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,714 discloses a vacuum cleaner with a manual belt shifting arrangement to shift a belt to an intermediate idler pulley. U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,787 discloses a manual switch to actuate a belt shifter in a floor nozzle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,595 discloses a vacuum cleaner with a floor nozzle having a belt driven rotary brush. A belt switching member with a hook is used to move the belt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,736 discloses a vacuum cleaner with an exterior disconnectable hose that conduits air from the lower body to the upper body. Other relevant art includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,879,797; 4,446,594; 4,472,856; 4,490,882; 4,563,790; 4,571,772; 4,637,092; 4,648,150; 4,660,246; 4,799,286; 4,811,450; 4,942,641; and 4,811,452.